Anonymously Yours
by gymgurlerika
Summary: This is a story about how the snowboard kids get a new e-mail adress. Then, some stranger sends nancy a love e-mail. Who is it? R&R plz!
1. Prologue: The Web Page

Anonymously Yours  
  
A Story For My Snowboard Kids  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids. But i must say, this is a new and original idea, I think anyway, so no stealing. But u can have one of the e-mail adresses if u like. Except, there is no www.coolsnowboardandstuff.com, so it would have to be like, Evil_Blue_Guy@hotmail.com or something like that.  
  
Prologue: The Web Page  
  
"Wow! What site is that again?" It was a cool summer morning, and all of the Snowboard gang had been hanging out in Wendi's Internet when Linda made an important discovery. "The site is www.coolsnowboardsandstuff.com and it's cool because you can have free e-mail, there's a Snowboard people only chat line, and also it's a Snowboard merchandise buying site!" Linda felt very important right then, as all her friends, a.k.a Slash, Damien, Tommy, Jam, Nancy, and Wendi, logged onto the site. "Cool..." Nancy said in aw, "I'm going to log on." She, like all the Snowboard kids, made up there e-mails. These were their e-mail adresses *NOTE: THESE ARE NOT ACTUAL ADRESSES*  
  
Slash- Snowboard_from_outerspace@cool.com  
Jam- Jammy_Rat_Rules@cool.com  
Tommy- Fat_Boy_and_Proud@cool.com  
Damien- Evil_Blue_Guy@cool.com  
Nancy- Blonde_Spaz@cool.com  
Wendi- Computer_Freak_4_U@cool.com  
Linda- Snob_Fest_@cool.com  
  
This was now officially dubbed the best site ever. The Snowboard Kids had no clue really what they were getting into. This is where our story begins.  
  
  
Nancy got up on a hot Saturday morning and remembered, "Oh yeah! Gotta check my e-mail." She jumped out of bed, in her pink bunny slippers and matching nightgown, and ran down the street to Wendi's Internet. She logged on and found that she had 7 e-mails. "Wow!" she said enthusiastically. She opened the ones from Slash, Jam, Damian, Tommy, Linda, and Wendi which all said the same thing, "Hi!". There was 1 left. But this was signed by someone else. It was sent by someone named, "Anonymously Yours." She opened it up and read aloud;  
  
I've seen you before but you probably don't recognize me as this person,  
And I have a few things to say.  
Your eyes are the brightest I've seen in years.   
Your smile makes even the worst people seem like angels  
Your hair flows like a waterfall.   
I love you.  
  
Nancy blinked. She didn't know what was going on. Some stranger just told her that he (or she) loved her. Nancy printed it out, and ran to Wendi's House. "Wendi? I need your help solving a mystery." 


	2. The Three Get a Lead

Anonymously Yours  
  
A Story for My Snowboard Kids  
  
Chapter 1: The Three Get A Lead  
  
"We must gather a team of detectives to search this case!" Nancy said all excited. "Sure" said Wendi with a smile, "Let's have you, me, and Linda! No girl could've sent you that so we can trust each other." The two hopped onto their snow boards, and pelted down the street towards Linda's mansion.  
  
When they got to the humongous oak doors , Nancy knocked. "Who is it?" came a muffled voice from behind the door. The door opened. It was Jeeves. "Hiya Jeeves! We've come to see Linda, is she home?" "Yes ma'am's! She's up in her room. Shall I escort you there?" "No but thanks anywho jeeves" Wendi said as she walked up the huge marble stairs.  
  
"Linda?" Nancy said knocking on her door, "It's Nancy & Wendi, can we come in?" Linda opened the door. "HI!" she screamed and rushed them inside. "What up? You guys need boy help?" "No, well, not exactly" Wendi said giving Linda a weird look, "Nancy got an love e-mail from an anonymous person. She wants you to come and join our group of detectives, so what do you say?" Linda was obviously doing some serious thinking cause you could see it on her face. "Oh, Alright." so the three set of two Wendi's Internet for investigation.  
  
Wendi explained what they could do before they started the serious detective stuff. "Ok, first of all we should check the site to figure out what city he lives in, by checking his profile." Wendi sat down on her computer and began typing like crazy. Finally, she had a site booted up. It said "Anonymously Yours's Profile." She scrolled down to the information about him. It read:  
  
Name: ? ("He obviously thought about us coming here" Linda noted)  
Age: 12  
Sex: M  
Town: Snowboard Town  
Street: Snowboard Street  
Hobbies: Snowboarding, Reading Comics, Surfing, Skateboarding.....  
  
"Well, he's around here, and he's 12, so he's not like Mr. Dog, which is a relief.." Nancy said with a sigh. But who could it be? Anonymously Yours  
  
A Story for My Snowboard Kids  
  
Chapter 1: The Three Get A Lead  
  
"We must gather a team of detectives to search this case!" Nancy said all excited. "Sure" said Wendi with a smile, "Let's have you, me, and Linda! No girl could've sent you that so we can trust each other." The two hopped onto their snow boards, and pelted down the street towards Linda's mansion.  
  
When they got to the humongous oak doors , Nancy knocked. "Who is it?" came a muffled voice from behind the door. The door opened. It was Jeeves. "Hiya Jeeves! We've come to see Linda, is she home?" "Yes ma'am's! She's up in her room. Shall I escort you there?" "No but thanks anywho jeeves" Wendi said as she walked up the huge marble stairs.  
  
"Linda?" Nancy said knocking on her door, "It's Nancy & Wendi, can we come in?" Linda opened the door. "HI!" she screamed and rushed them inside. "What up? You guys need boy help?" "No, well, not exactly" Wendi said giving Linda a weird look, "Nancy got an love e-mail from an anonymous person. She wants you to come and join our group of detectives, so what do you say?" Linda was obviously doing some serious thinking cause you could see it on her face. "Oh, Alright." so the three set of two Wendi's Internet for investigation.  
  
Wendi explained what they could do before they started the serious detective stuff. "Ok, first of all we should check the site to figure out what city he lives in, by checking his profile." Wendi sat down on her computer and began typing like crazy. Finally, she had a site booted up. It said "Anonymously Yours's Profile." She scrolled down to the information about him. It read:  
  
Name: ? ("He obviously thought about us coming here" Linda noted)  
Age: 12  
Sex: M  
Town: Snowboard Town  
Street: Snowboard Street  
Hobbies: Snowboarding, Reading Comics, Surfing, Skateboarding.....  
  
"Well, he's around here, and he's 12, so he's not like Mr. Dog, which is a relief.." Nancy said with a sigh. But who could it be? 


	3. The Questioning

Anonymously Yours  
  
Chapter 2: The Questioning  
  
"Now we have a description of the guy, let's find him!" Linda said in an excited tone. "Yeah!!" Wendi and Nancy said in unison. So they set off past the Internet and walked around looking for people that looked like the description from the site.   
  
The first person they came across was Tommy. He was siting by Snowboard Snacks, eating three cheese burgers. Wendi crept up on him from behind, and just as he was about to take a bite, she popped up and said, "Where were you on the night of April 13th!?!?!?" Tommy was so surprised he began to choke on his cheese burger. No one noticed until he began to turn blue. Nancy quickly jumped in and gave him rescue breathing, until finally he could breathe again. "*gasp* thanks a lot guys" Tommy said sarcastically. "Sorry" Wendi apologized, "Anyway, how many e-mail acounts on Linda's site did you make?" Tommy took a big bite out of one of his cheese burgers, swallowed, and then said, "1. Only 1. But yesterday, I saw this kid go into the Internet and I decided I would ask him to borrow some change for a soda, and I saw him make an account! But his head was under like a mask thing, and ever since then, I've seen him come in there and write e-mails!" "You're sure it was a kid, not a man?" Nancy asked writing down clues. "Yes." "Ok" Linda said with a smile, "Thanks for your time."   
  
"So what do we know so far?" Wendi asked as they sat down in front of Nancy's house. "We know that he's a Kid, and I can check my Internet secret cameras to see if Tommy isn't lying" Nancy said flipping through a mini note-book. "We should ask Jam next" Linda said. Just then The paper boy tossed a paper at Nancy's house.. And hit Linda right in between her eyes. "Argh!!!!!' She said, swearing and chasing the paper boy down the street. Nancy picked up the paper. And looked at the headline." "Hey look!!!" Nancy said, shoving the paper in Wendi's face. Wendi read it aloud as Linda came up the street, carrying a crinkled up boy with black eyes and stars circling his head.   
  
Black Clothed Thief Steals From Bank  
A short man stole $2,000 dollars from the Snowboard Street Bank yesterday. No one saw his face, he had a mask thingy on. But he does have dark colored hair. There are no leads on this case.  
  
"And look! There's a picture!" Wendi said holding the newspaper up high to signal to Linda, who was currently swating the paper boy with his snowboard. Linda dropped the boy and ran over to Wendi. "He does have dark hair, so it can't be Tommy!"  
  
  
Now the Three detectives have Narrowed down one Suspect. But who could it be? 


	4. Jams Disapperence

Anonymously Yours  
  
Chapter 3: Jam's Disappearance  
  
The threesome walked over towards Jam's house. Wendi knocked on the door. The door creaked open a tiny bit to reveal two quivering eyes. Then in a quite voice, the owner said, "Who...Who's there." "Jam it's me Wendi, Linda, and Nancy can we come in?" "Oh!" said Jam pulling the door wide open. The three girls looked at each other, then walked in. Wendi sat down on a bean bag chair, Nancy sat down with Linda on the couch, and Jam sat in his comforter. "So" he said, looking exuberantly at everyone, "What brings you all here?" "We want to ask you a few questions" Nancy said pulling out a note book. Jam's smile left his face, and he turned very pale. "No... Whatever it is I didn't do it!!!!" "RELAX" all the girls screamed at once. Jam shut up. "Ok, How many accounts did you make on Linda's site?" Wendi asked. "Only 1" Jam said. Nancy scribbled the answer down on her notepad. "Do you receive the paper in the morning?" Nancy asked. "Well, of course I do! I'm the paper boy!" Linda exploded and began chasing Jam around the house. "LINDA!!!!!!!!!" Nancy and Wendi screamed. Linda stopped dead in her tracks. "We need to continue!" Nancy said pulling Linda away from Jam by her ear. "Now" Nancy said placing Linda on the couch, "Do you know anything about yesterday's bank robbery?" Jam turned pale again. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys are here!!!!! I can't keep this secret a secret any longer! The culprit.." "Yes?" Nancy said leaning closer. "Is.." BOOM!!!!!! Abruptly, the door caved in and a short black clothed man came in. "YOU TRATER!!!!!!" the man shouted. He took out a pistol and shot up at the ceiling. Thick clouds of dust were clouding the girls veiw. When the dust settled, Jam was gone.   
  
"Oh no" Wendi said in tears. "It's ok Wendi, we don't think he'll....Kill jam, do we?" Linda said trying to make Wendi feel better, but this only ended in more tears. "Well, that performance makes me feel like Jam is NOT the culprit, wouldn't you guys agree?" Nancy said flipping through her notes. "Yeah, but we didn't even get to see who the heck that guy was" Linda said disappointedly. "Well ,I say we search for clues! Let's go to my Internet!" Wendi and the gang ran over to the Internet.   
  
Nancy logged in. "Another e-mail!!!" Nancy shouted. Everyone ran over to her computer. It read:  
  
Your Lush lips I long to Kiss  
And be Forever locked in bliss,  
For you not need to know my name,  
All you need to know is this.  
  
"Look there's a link at the bottom!" Nancy said pushing it. It lead to a page that said in huge letters, I LOVE YOU. "Oh boy" Linda said.  
  
What kind of person would steal Jam away, and even if jam isn't dead already, is he in danger? 


	5. Slash Speaks Up

Anonymously Yours  
  
Chapter 4: Slash Speaks Up  
  
"We need to ask Slash some questions before this gets out of hand. That means now!" Nancy said to the girls outside of Wendi's Internet. "But he may not know anything, and Jam's life time is ticking!" Linda said pointing to her watch. "But if he does know information, it could be vital to Jam's situation, now let's go!"   
  
Lucky for them, they ran into Slash in the mall. He had just come out of the comic store. "Slash!" Nancy shouted to him through the mall's foyer. Slash spun around. "Oh hi guys, you know how I'm really into comics. So what brings you all here?" "We need to sk you some questions" Linda said. "Ok, like what?" Slash asked inquisitively. "Questions about Jam's disappearance, the Bank robbery, or Nancy Love e-mails" Wendi said back. Slash looked from side to side to make sure no one was listening. "Yeah, I know some stuff." They all huddled together as Slash whispered. "Ok, Anonymously Yours, the e-mailer, he's not fat. I saw him riding down the street the other day." "How d`ya know it was him?" Nancy asked. "He kept on saying stuff like " Letter to Nancy" "sign as Anonymously Yours, nothing else" like he was afraid he'd forget it and sign his real name" Slash answered. "And about Jam?" Wendi asked. "There's a secret passage way down his hallway in his house. I bet that's where he and his assassin are hiding. But the doors locked, I checked this morning, and I'm the only one who has a spare key. You guys meet me there at 7:00 p.m. sharp tonight, and we'll take a look around ok?" Slash said. "Ok" They all agreed.  
  
"So now what's the list of things we know about our Anonymous Boy?" Linda asked as she took a bite out of an apple as the girls walked down the crowded streets of Snowboard Town. "Well, this is what I've collected from the suspects interviews :  
•It is a boy.  
•The guy wears all black.  
•He's not fat.  
•He's not Jam.  
•He might have dark hair.  
•And unless he's lying, he's my age.  
  
And from the e-mails and other sources we have  
  
•He knows how to make links on the web page coolsnowboardandstuff.   
•And he has guts to steal from the bank....  
  
"And he's struck again!" Wendi shouted at the other two girls looking at today's paper she found on the ground. The Headline read:  
  
Mysterious Theft Strikes Again  
  
"The black clothed man has struck again. At the bank, too. This time the amount he has stolen was.."   
  
Wendi stopped and gasped. "What?" Linda said. "Holy Fish Paste" Wendi said, "100 Grand!!" "What he stole that much!" Nancy said. "No" Wendi said, bending down and picking something up, "It's a candy bar, 100 Grand!" Sure enough, in her hand was 100 Grand candy bar. "WENDI!" "Ok, ok," Wendi said, stuffing the candy in her mouth, chewing, and then swallowing, "He stole $10,000."  
She then continued the article:  
  
"The theft then left, after screaming at the top of his lungs "LONG LIVE ANONYMOUSLY YOURS!!!"  
  
"Oh dear" Nancy said. "Well, he could be lying about his age, so let's ask someone else" Linda said thinking very hard.  
  
Who else do they have left for suspects? And how did Slash know so much? Will they succeed before he attacks again? 


	6. A Dog's Tale

Anonymously Yours  
  
Chapter 5: A Dogs Tale  
  
The girls moved from the streets, to Snowboard Park. "Now who else do we have to question?" Wendi asked as they sat down on a picnic table. "We have Damien, but Jeeves drove him to the airport for vacation, Mr Dog. But...wait.." Nancy said. "Mr. DOG!" they all shouted in unison. So they jumped on their Snowboards and high-tailed over to the Snowboard shop.   
  
When they got inside, they were all shocked. There was extended space, a lot of it, and on each wall there was at least one new model of Snowboard. "Wow" Nancy and Linda said as they looked at the newer models. Wendi wasn't impressed, only because she made Snowboard like these. She went to the counter and rang the bell. "Mr. Dog? Are you home?" she asked. Mr. Dog came out of his office and up to the counter. "Hullo girls, would you like to buy a new board?" He asked. 'No" Linda said pulling herself away from the feather board, "We'd like to know all you know about Jam's disappearance, The bank robbery, or Nancy love e-mails." "I know stuff only about that bank thing" he said, "I was in there when the whole thing happened." "Can you tell us the whole story then?' Nancy asked. "Ok" he agreed.  
  
"Well, I was in there depositing a check, because we had no customers this week and just incase I had to close up shop I wanted money for food. Anyway, it was super crowded, and when someone bumped into me, I dropped my check. When I bent down to pick it up, this guy cut into the line, took out a pistol, and screamed, "Give me all the money you've got!" well, the lady at the counter gave about $2,000 to him, and then as he left, I noticed he was walking on his knees! to make him seem short I suppose. But that's all I know." "Thanks again Mr. Dog" Nancy said pulling the others out of the store. "Yeah!" Linda screamed before she was pulled out of the door, "and I'll be back to talk about that feather board!"  
  
"There's something fishy about Mr. Dog's story" Nancy said as they walked down the street. "Nancy, you're being paranoid" Linda said.   
  
Mr. Dog's info was helpful, now all they need to do is wait for 7:00 to roll by. Will these detectives crack the case? 


	7. 7:00 p.m.

Anonymously Yours  
  
Chapter 6: 7:00 p.m.  
  
The girls had been waiting at Wendi's Internet for almost 4 hours when finally, the clock down the street chimed 7 times. "7:00" the three said in unison. Nancy was nervous. She was gonna go check out a deserted house. That always made her nervous. But she went along silently.  
  
When they got there Slash was already at the house. And he was twiddling with the door knob. "What are you doing?" Linda asked him suspiciously. "I'm making sure it's locked. C'mon!" he said as he took out a key and unlocked the door. It creaked open. Nancy screamed and leapt backwards and began to cry softly. "It's ok Nancy" Slash said coming back out, "I'm right here with you. Nothing will get you, I promise." This made her feel a little more secure, and she came in willingly.  
  
"This is like walking through a haunted house" Linda pointed out in a scared tone. When Slash tried to flip the lights, he found that the light bulbs weren't working. "Ok" Linda said in an even more terrified tone, "This is Definitely like walking through a haunted house." The furniture was also ghostly looking. Tons of dust and ceiling chips were scattered everywhere. "Oh, this is so creepy" Wendi said. Slash led them down a dark hallway. He was looking closely at the pictures on the wall. "Slash!" Linda yelled at him, "This is no time to remember old memories!"SHH!!" he said, searching the wall. He stopped at a picture of Jam surfing. "Here it is!" he said. He pushed in the picture and on the other side of the wall, a hole appeared. "C'mon" Slash said pointing down the passage. The 4 of them crouched low and crawled through the hole.  
  
They reached the end after about 5 minutes of crawling. Then they looked around. The room the were in was triangular, and had incense burners everywhere. Also, there were TONS of candles. But right in the center was a kid tied to a chair. His legs were roped, his arms tied around the chair, and there was a rancid sock for a gag in his mouth. But that turban looked familiar... "JAM!!!" Wendi screamed as tears of joy flooded down her face. She took out the sock, untied him from the chair, untied his arms, and then his legs. Jam coughed and said, "Where..Where am I? What are you doing here?" Wendi kissed him and then helped him to his feet. "The shadows around here are creepy" Linda said. But suddenly, 4 men came out of the shadows. Linda screamed.  
  
What's going on? Who are the 4 people? 


	8. What The?

Anonymously Yours  
  
Chapter 7: What The?  
  
The 4 people, when they came into the light were revealed to be Tommy, Damien, Jeeves, and Mr. Dog. "Wait" Wendi said, "What's going on?" "Oh I get it!" Nancy said. "You do?" Slash said. "I've figured this all out!" Nancy said again. "You have?" Wendi said. "Yep" Nancy remarked, "And you all gave yourselves away. Everyone in this room played a part in this whole mystery!" "We did!!!" Everyone shouted. "Let me explain" Nancy said.  
  
"Ok, lets divide each part into sections. Let's start with the beginning of the crime. I came to the Internet and it was unlocked which is strange because Wendi wasn't there, and she always locks up at night. So that means that someone had broken in!" Everyone looked around at each other. "I ignored that fact for then, and just checked my mail. When I got the e-mail, I went straight to Wendi (everyone looked at Wendi) . She answered the door, and when I told her my situation, she suggested that we ask Linda to help us. Now let's put that on the side burner for a minute, Jeeves? Did you drive Damien to the Airport?" Jeeves straightened his tie in a nervous fashion, "Yes." "Then how come when we knocked on the door, you answered it, not Linda? Wouldn't you still be at the airport?" "Fine, I didn't drive Damien to the Airport." "Right!" Nancy said, "And Wendi?" Wendi looked away as people stared at her again. "Yes?" "You knew that didn't you, DIDN'T YOU!!!" Nancy screamed at her. "YES FINE ALRIGHT I KNEW!!!" Wendi screamed back. "Right so you were trying to catch him in the act, but why? Why would you try and catch him?" Nancy asked. "So I could be noticed in our group of friends for once!!!" Wendi said loudly. "But Wendi, you are noticed!" Jam contradicted, "Or at least I notice you..." Jam then blushed.  
  
"After that" Nancy continued, "We went to Wendi's Internet to check Anonymously Yours's Bio for any clues there. But Wendi wasn't familiar with that site, so it made me wonder. Wendi? How was it that you knew exactly how to get to Anonymously Yours's Bio? It's because he told you how to do it so he could get us started on the case wasn't it!?!?!" "Yes, Fine, he told e so I could hint you off!!" Wendi confessed.  
  
"Anyway", Nancy continued, " Next we went to ask people questions about the e-mail, and we first ran into TOMMY!" Everyone turned to Tommy. "When we found him, he was eating cheese burgers, True or False?" Nancy asked Tommy. "True" he answered. "Well, then why were you eating cheese burgers if you're allergic to cheese and get extremely bad rash on your rear when you do eat cheese?" Everyone roared with laughter. "Um, I wasn't eating cheese burgers-" Tommy said. "Right" Nancy interrupted, "It was Damien who was eating those cheese burgers!" "That's a lie!" Damien shouted. "Is it?" Nancy asked, "Jeeves did drive you somewhere, but it wasn't to the airport, it was to Snowboard Snacks! Now we couldn't tell it was you because you were in a Tommy Costume! And during our conversation, your mask fell off, so you pretended to be choking to cover up for your blue skin! So After I gave you Rescue breathing you then bent over an put your mask on, true or false?" "Fine, True" Damien admitted. "But why" Nancy asked, "were you pretending to be Tommy? Because you were covering up for Anonymously Yours! But where was the real Tommy?!" Everyone shook there heads and Jam said, "No clue. Where?" "I'll get to that next!" Nancy said  
  
"The real Tommy was doing what Damien had said he was doing. Asking Anonymously Yours for change. After we questioned "Tommy" we went and checked the hidden camera to make sure he was telling the truth. And that's when I figured this whole part out! At the bottom of the computer screen that the hidden camera footage was on it said exactly what time and date it was. And I noticed that the time and date was the EXACT same time and date that we had questioned the fake Tommy!" "Oh" everyone said.   
  
"Now" Nancy proceeded, " The next thing we did was go to my house to study the clues. That's where Jam came in. Just then the paper boy drove by and gave us the paper. Later on Jam told us that he was the paper boy that gave us our paper that day. But Jam? Aren't you only the paper boy on Sundays? And that day was Monday?" Jam was acting nervous, "Yes-" "So then you were making sure we were gonna get the paper weren't you? So then the next day when we questioned Jam, he almost told us the culprit of the headline of the newspaper, but the Anonymously Yours Kidnaped him! Because he didn't want us to know about the robbery he did, or did he?" "Huh" everyone said. "Don't you see?" Nancy asked. Everyone shook they're heads. "Anonymously Yours captured Jam because he thought that he was spilling a secret about the e-mails! He never really did the whole Bank thing!" "No!?!?!" Everyone said. "No" Nancy said, "But I'll get to that later. Let's continue."  
  
"Next we went back to the Internet to check for an e-mail" Nancy said. "And the new e-mail had a link. So now we had a totally new line of thinking! Who has been on the site long enough to make a link...LINDA!!!" Everyone gasped. "So Linda wrote the e-mails?" Jam asked. "Nope. But she Helped write them" Nancy answered. "Oh" Jam said. "Anyway" Nancy said, " Then we questioned Slash. Now Slash didn't you say you just came out of a comics store?" "Yeah" Slash said, not getting how that was relevant. "Exactly!" but Nancy was on a different page. "Was anyone else in the store with you?" Nancy asked. "Yeah, Damien" Slash answered. "Another clue looked over!" But Nancy was still on a different page.  
  
"Never mind" Nancy said giving up, "Next we questioned Mr. Dog. Now Mr. Dog, did you or did you not have any customers that week?" "I had 0 customers" he answered confidently. "So then you wouldn't be able to deposit money in the bank, which means you wouldn't have been at the bank at all. So then how did you see the whole scene in the bank? Because YOU stole the money!!" "You LIAR!!!" Mr. Dog protested. "It's true isn't it!!! You ran out of money so you panicked. Then a miracle happened. The story of Anonymously Yours reached your ears, so you dressed up as him, and walked on your knees to be short. Then you stole some money. Then we suspected Anonymously Yours!" "NO! NOT TRUE! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!!!!" Mr. Dog shouted. "Oh yes I do!!!" Nancy shouted back, "If you ran out of money, then how come you were able to build onto your shop, hm?!?! And after you did build on you ran out of money, so you stole $10,000 more for new models, True or False?" "OK FINE!!!" Mr. Dog said, "I did! I stole it!"   
  
"After that" Nancy began, "We came here, and Slash was here early. He was playing with the door knob, and hen said that was because he was checking to make sure it was locked. But then I noticed he only pretended to unlock the door. So that means Slash had to have unlocked it right before we got there to make his story clear. But Slash had gotten there way earlier, why? So he could tie Jam up!!!" "NO!!!" Slash said. "YES!!" Nancy said back, "Slash did that to throw me and the rest of you off!" "Fine, I did, sue me!" Slash revealed.  
  
"And that is how you all participated in stuff" Nancy said with a sigh. "Well then who the heck is Anonymously Yours?" Jam asked. "Well, lets figure this out" Nancy said. "Well at first he could be anywhere, but then we relied on the facts from his bio. So he might have been from Snowboard Town, my age, and Male. First of all I suspected Linda." "Why?" Linda asked. "Because you found the site" Nancy said, "but then I saw the hidden camera footage, and realized you were with me when that was taped, and so was Wendi, so our Suspects left were Tommy, Mr. Dog, Jam, Slash, and Damien. But also from the hidden camera footage we saw Tommy, so it wasn't him. That leaves Jam, Slash, Mr. Dog, and Damien. But after Jam was captured, I knew it wasn't him. Next I knew it wasn't Mr. Dog because Mr. Dog was robbing the bank again while we were interviewing Slash. So that left Damien and Slash." "So which one did it?!?!" Linda asked. "It was..."  
  
Oh C'mon! WHO DID IT!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Anonymously Yours is Revealed

Anonymously Yours  
  
Chapter 8: Anonymously Yours is Revealed  
  
"SLASH!!!!" Everyone gasped. "How d`ya know it was me?" Slash asked. "Well" Nancy said , "At first I was confused. It could have been Damien to because on the bio it says that you like Skateboarding, Snowboarding, Surfing, and all the guys like that, but you had also put down you like comics. And Damien and you both were in the comic shop. But then I remembered, Damien was pretending to be Tommy when you were writing me an e-mail, so it had to have been you!"  
  
"Well Sherlock Holmes, what do you think of me now?" Slash asked Nancy. "I don't know what to think of you Slash" Nancy said in sort of an annoyed tone, "All I know is A, you were very clever to think of all the ways to throw me off, and B, I'm extremely tired, and if you all don't mind I'm going to bed!!!" Nancy said and she stormed out. "You know what?" Jam said as they all stared at the spot where Nancy stormed out, "I don't think she thinks very highly of you." "Great, I do this whole thing to let her know I like her, and it gets out of hand, and now she's mad at me" Slash said as he kicked the wall in anger. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Nancy" Wendi said. She kissed Jam again (He wasn't as surprised as he was the first time she kissed him) and left. There was silence. "I'm gonna go too" Linda said. She left. "Well, let's all have a talk" Jeeves suggested to Damien, Tommy, Jam, and Slash, "but lets go into your living room Jam. I'll help clean up the mess."  
  
Nancy did go home but she wasn't sleeping. She was thinking. She was about to go to bed when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it" she said. "It's us! Wendi and Linda! Can we come in?" Nancy came over and let them in. "What do you want?" "We need to talk" Linda said, "Listen, I know it may have seen cruel to just have Slash do that and have you get all worried for nothing, but don't you remember the games you used to play with him. Like, when you were 5, you and him played that you were husband and wife, and you blew up and left when he pretended that you were gonna have a baby, and you told me that you stormed out because you thought it was getting to serious?" "Yeah" Nancy said with a smile. "Well, maybe you are mad at Slash because even though you care about Slash you thought things were going to fast so you wigged out!" Linda finished. "Well" Wendi said, "I'm gonna leave you with this thought. No matter what happens, when you think about it, who have you really liked forever?" and then they left a thinking Nancy.  
  
The hours passed. But Nancy couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about What Linda had told her. "What if I really do care about Slash?" She thought out loud. Then she thought of all the things she had ever done with him. Horse-back riding on the same horse, Playing house, and then this adventure. Then, she wasn't confused anymore. She got out of her bed, put her robe on, and then her slippers, jumped on her Snowboard, and rode to Slash's house.  
  
She looked at her watch. It said it was 12:00. "Shoot!" She said, "I hope he's awake. She knocked on the door. A light turned on and then the door opened. Slash came out I his robe too. "Um hi" He said. "Yeah hi' She said back. There was silence. "Listen, I'm sorry if I woke you up" She said. "No it's ok, I wasn't asleep." "Ok good" she said, "I've been thinking. You know that time we were playing that we were married, and then I blew up when you pretended like we were gonna have a baby?" "Yeah" Slash said with a smile. "Well, I was thinking, maybe just like back then, when you told me it was you, I got scared and thought things were getting way out of hand. And I'm sorry. But, now that I think of it, I kinda liked that adventure. So maybe when things were going fast they weren't as bad as I thought they were. So anyway, I just came by to apologize. Have a good nights sleep!" She was about to get on her board when Slash came running down to her. "Hey, if things are cool with it kinda goin' fast, then can I ask you a favor?" "Yeah sure" Nancy answered. "Will you go out with me?" Nancy was shocked for a moment or two. Then she mouthed as she began to tear, "Yes." Then, every star in the sky seemed to glow more brighter in Nancy's eyes, and everything became in slow motion, as Slashed leaned over and kissed her.  
P.S. Mr. Dog went to jail for stealing money  
  
So that's how the mystery ended.   
Case Closed!!! (I'm gonna go get a Cheese Burger) 


End file.
